Consummation
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: A casual picnic turns into something more romantic. PostHBP RLNT


Title: Consummation  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: M  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: A casual picnic turns into something more romantic. Post-HBP RLNT  
AN: Consummation - to consummate a relationship, bring to full circle, to consume completely. To put it bluntly, they have sex.  
Also, a painting done by the livejournal user caladandd inspired this fan fic.

* * *

The sun was warm and had somewhat lulled her into a catnap with her head on his lap. It was one of those rare and far between days that they had been able to sneak a private moment away from the world outside the bounds of the property. For that moment, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had decided a picnic was in order. 

Mention of war, death, or anything that would bring their relaxation to an end was forbidden in that moment. For now, it was time to peace, life, and treasuring the fact they were together. Especially since it had taken her long enough to get him comfortable with being in a relationship.

He, in turn, had actually managed to bring the giggling schoolgirl out of the tomboy with an occasional bouquet of handpicked flowers several times. In fact, at times she was surprised at the fact a man that had spent most of his life dodging relationships was actually very capable of easily being able to make her weak in her knees with the simplest of gestures… their present day included.

He had showed up at her flat, a food-filled basket in hand, and had apparated the two of them to his own home. It had been a lovely meal filled with feeding bits of baked ham and crisps to each other. Not to mention the blueberry wine.

The day had been perfect. After they had gotten done with their picnic they had simply lounged for about half an hour. It was during this half hour that Tonks' eyes drifted shut with her head resting in Remus' lap.

She opened her eyes, sometime later; as she felt something cold and wet touch her lips. A smile slowly spread across her lips, allowing the syrup dripping from the cherry to touch her tongue. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue out to capture the small round fruit. He yanked it out of her range just before she could manage to capture her prize.

"Tease," she said with a wide grin.

He simply shrugged and plucked the stem from the cherry and popped it in his own mouth. "Really, in all honesty, it's your lose," he said with an aire that bespoke of a mock sorrow. He picked up the jar and plucked another cherry from it and dangled it barely out of her reach yet again. This time a broad grin was on his face.

She took a deep breath and lunged her face forward to capture the cherry before he could pull it away again. She smiled smugly at him as she slowly chewed it. She slowly rubbed her head back and forth against his thighs as she hummed with contentment.

"Delicious," she said softly, slowly sitting up and stretching.

Remus' arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back flush to him. He gave her neck a playful bite and lick. He nuzzled his nose against her ear. "Yes, very delicious."

Tonks squeezed her eyes shut and curled her toes and fingers up as he repeated the bite and lick attacks on her neck. Her arms started fraying about as she started squealing and laughing and kicking her feet.

"Stop!" She laughed, finally managing to break free of Remus' hold and losing a shoe in the process. "Now you're just being mean and evil and dirty and wrong in so many ways. You know my neck is very sensitive and easily… um… instigated."

She flushed slightly and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the blanket. "Oh look an ant," she said with interest. She lie down on her stomach and pretended to be profusely interested in the non-existent ant, she then scooted off the blanket to pick at the grass and tiny flowers.

She propped her chin up on her fist and kicked her feet gently. She kicked her other shoe off after a few awkward moments of her shoed and non-shoed foot hitting the grass in succession.

Her heart was still rapidly beating from Remus' assault on her neck, but she did her best to swallow the feelings it had aroused in her stomach. She had agreed not to push the matter when it had come up but sometimes it was hard to keep her hands off of him.

_"There are two types of people_," he had said. _"Those that feel sex is not a big deal, the ones that enjoy it simply because they can do it. Then there are those that feel it shouldn't be taken lightly, that it should be something only experienced within the union of love. I am only guessing that you're the type that doesn't take it as such a big deal."_

_"You would be correct in that assumption…"_

_"I however, am one of those think it should be something experienced when they are in love. As odd as you may think it, I have never once made love to a woman that I did not love. I have only been in love twice before and I am glad I didn't ruin things by perusing a more physical relationship before those feelings were officially known to at least myself. For now I am uncertain of the extent of my affection for you. When I am sure, you will know."_

Tonks pursed her lips and scratched the back of her ear distractedly. She lifted her head off her fist and began playing with the ends of her hair instead. After a few moments, she chanced a glance at Remus.

He had a wicked little smile playing at the corner of his mouth and his eyes were glowing dangerously. Tonks felt her stomach drop and she quickly scampered to her feet and took off at a run across the property, with Remus close behind her. She gave a squeal as she quickly turned and headed in the other direction.

He chased her around the outside of old house for about five minutes, both of them laughing. That was until Tonks' foot caught a renegade tree root and she fell face first onto the ground. She could have been spared the fall had Remus not been right on her heels and smacked into her.

The two hit the ground with an oomph that turned into more laughter. Tonks turned over onto her back, a smile still very evident on her face. Remus was beside her, lying on his stomach. He slid one arm behind her head and leaned over her slightly, his free hand gently stroking her arm until it met her fingers.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. He slowly slid his hand back down her arm; she rested the previously captured hand on his shoulder.

"Nymphadora," he said softly, she couldn't help but be entranced by the eyes that were peering down at her face.

"Hmm?" she replied slightly. At that moment she wanted him to kiss her, even though it would only frustrate her like his kisses usually did once they were done. She wanted him to kiss her and just… not stop so she wouldn't have to get frustrated about him stopping.

Instead of him saying anything, Remus gently touched his lips to hers. It felt like a small jot of energy zipped through her body, originating from their touching lips. His tongue lightly darted out to touch her lips before he kissed her again. Another zap seared through her body, making her shiver.

It wasn't that he had never kissed her before; it was just he had never kissed her _this way_ before. The trembling of her body set into stone that she was definitely going to be very sexually frustrated after the kiss was done. Then again if she could only get her wish and he not stop kissing her, she wouldn't have to put up with said frustration.

His hand gently stroked her hair, cheek, and down the side of her neck. A soft sigh escaped between their lips. Tonks reached up with her hands and grasped Remus' hair, the beautiful greying hair she loved so much.

The kiss was gradually becoming more heated, less teasing, and more passionate. Tonks could feel a warmth beginning to form between her thighs. Remus' leg draped over hers and she could feel the evidence that she wasn't the only one feeling effects from the kiss.

Remus' hand was slowly moving over her hips and sides, as if he was attempting to memorize every nook and curve. Before Tonks realized it, he lifted his head away for a moment and she saw a vague flash of green before she realized he had removed her shirt. As soon as her shirt was safely tossed aside, his lips met hers again.

Tonks inhaled deeply and a soft moan came from the depths of her throat as his fingers trailed over her bare shoulders. When his fingers met her breasts, he paused as if surprised and clumsily ran the fingers over the skin and poked at it a few times. Remus lifted his head, a perplexed look on his face, and looked down at her breasts.

"I could have sworn you had on a…"

Tonks laughed slightly. "I did, but I took it off before we apparated from my flat."

Remus' lips formed a silent "oh" and he returned to kissing her. Tonks' fingers twitched to pull Remus' upper clothing off as well so that she could feel his warm skin against hers. But, she tried to suppress the urge from fear that Remus would stop and say that they were "going too far" like he had several times before.

Already Tonks knew, like some other times before, this moment would end up in her mind. And it would be one of the many moments that would get replayed with an alternate ending all her own. An alternative ending that would end in them clinging to each other in the heat of lover's passion, after having just made love on the lush grass beneath them.

She already knew it would end up being a beautiful fantasy.

Then again, usually Remus would have stopped by now…

Her heart leapt into her throat while he placed feathery kisses along her chin and down the front of her neck. A sudden giddiness went through her body as she came to the realization of what was happening. Then a sudden bout of nervousness hit her. What if she did something wrong? What if he got her completely naked and found her repulsive?

Several "what if"s flooded through her mind, putting her in a state of panic. Remus, sensing her panic, lifted his head and gazed down at her.

"What's wrong?"

Tonks flushed slightly. "I'm just nervous. I don't know why…"

"Don't be," he said quietly, touching his nose to hers. He lightly kissed her lips.

She smiled as he resumed his path of feathery kisses down her throat. Her fingers tugged at the ends of his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He shifted slightly to allow her the simple pleasure then sat back on his knees slightly, resting his hands on his thighs.

Tonks slowly gazed him over, taking in every line of his body. Several deep scars were all over his body. Some looked old, some looked fairly new or recently healed. Gauging by the look in his eyes, he was waiting for some sign that she was not completely and utterly disgusted by the scars.

She scooted back slightly so that she could sit up. With her fingertips, Tonks traced the jagged scars on his chest and arms, wondering when and how he had received it. He flinched slightly when her finger touched one of the fresher looking marks. She jerked her hand back and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped. "I didn't mean to hur---" her voice trailed off when she saw that he was, in fact, grinning ear to ear with amusement. She pursed her lips and lamely smacked his arm. "You ass!"

He placed his hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her again. His hands slowly drifted to her waist and tugged at her belt until it came loose and he could toss it over to join both of their shirts on the ground.

Tonks felt her heart jump again. As each moment drug them toward the next, she could feel herself growing even more nervous than before. Or perhaps it was just anticipation that was making ever fibre of her being twitch and turn.

_I have never once made love to a woman that I did not love,_ his voice echoed in her mind.

The smile on Tonks' face grew even wider as he lay her back against the cool grass so he could rid her of her jeans. It felt like there was a little bunny hopping around in her chest screaming, "He loves me, he loves me!" It took all her willpower to withhold the desire to give a squeal of delight, even though she knew if she squealed at that particular moment, everything would be ruined.

Propping up on her elbows she watched Remus shyly unfasten his own faded pants and tossed them to the side with everything else that had already been removed. Her heart raced as he leaned over her, her elbows giving out so that she was laying flat against the grass. His warm hands stroked down her arms and over her sides to bring her long legs around his hips.

Their mouths met almost savagely. His fingers found a home in her pink hair; hers delighted in scratching down his back. His mouth tore away from hers and he loomed above her for a long moment. She lightly placed her hands on his scar-laden chest and looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her palm. He moistened his lips. The same lips were gently parted as she felt it. It was the slow, almost agonizing, feeling of him moving into her. Her eyes fluttered closed and a withering sigh escaped between her lips.

"Remus," she whispered breathlessly. "Please…" She dug her fingernails into his sides and he lunged completely within her. A soft scream slipped out of her mouth before she could even think to try and hold it back. She looked up at Remus and saw that his eyes had also closed at some point or other and were currently opening to meet hers once again.

She pulled him down to her so that she could feel his warm flesh completely against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and they gently rocked to a rhythm that, she couldn't help but notice, mimicked the rhythm of their hearts beating.

Their hot breaths mixed and mingled where their lips were barely touching, if they were at all. Remus' eyes were dark, with a spark of a fire burning deep within their depths. She clung to him tightly, whispering his name like a steady mantra into his ear.

Tonks lightly touched her tongue to his jaw and gave his skin a bite, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to leave a mark for a while. She heard the rumble of a chuckle from Remus just before he mimicked her action on her jaw as well. Tonks gave a soft giggle as Remus started placing small bites from her lips to her shoulders, and even her ear lobes.

The combination of him encased within her and the small bites at seemingly strategically planned spots had been making a pressure build somewhere in the depths of Tonks' abdomen. Whatever it was, it was quickly becoming the source of the new wave of jolts coursing through her.

Remus rose up slightly, placing his hands on either side of her head to hold him up. He slowly pushed deeply into her. Tonks felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes started wanting to roll back in her head. She dug her fingers into his arms as she did her damnedest to get a breath.

"Almost," she heard Remus whisper as he withdrew slightly then pressed into her again. He repeatedly the slow torturous moment several times, until she was practically panting for breath.

A soft scream came from her mouth as the pressure that had been building up in her stomach rushed away from it's centre and spread through out her body in tingling waves. She shivered and pulled Remus flush against herself. He nibbled on her ear slightly and a soft moan sounded in her ear, coming from the depths of Remus' chest.

He lifted his head and gazed down at her, the softness she saw there brought a smile to her face. He opened his mouth to say something but she put a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to say it. I know Remus," she said softly.

For a moment he was quiet, but then his eyes began to dance with a mischievous aire. "Actually I was going to say we should get dressed because it can get fairly cold out here after the sun sets." He glanced down at her chest slightly. "See, the cold is already setting in."

Tonks pursed her lips and boxed Remus' ear when he pinched her nipple playfully.

He brushed his lips over hers. "I just wanted you to know that bit of information before I told you that I love you."

Tonks couldn't fight the fact her smile was growing bigger. They kissed for a long moment then regretfully got their clothes back on. The small smiles on their faces let the other know that they were remembering each moment that had just passed between the two of them. There was only one word Tonks could think of that could sum up what she felt as Remus put his arm around her waist and led her into the house.

And that word was: Complete.


End file.
